Dead Silence
by Sonic 2013
Summary: Ever since Mary Shaw was hunted down and killed, the small town of Ravens Fair has been haunted by horrific deaths. When a local's wife is brutally murdered, he returns home to unravel the terrifying legend of Mary Shaw and the reason why when you see her, you should never, ever scream. (Sonic Style)


**Note: **If you've seen the movie _Dead Silence_...then you would know what this is. Some things will remain the same and some things will be different.

Sonic Style

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own anything in this story. I do not own the plot and I definitely do not own the characters. Remember, this is from the movie, but with minor changes.

* * *

_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She has no children, only dolls. If you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam._

* * *

**An Unfortunate Event  
**

* * *

He brought up his flashlight, trying to see through the hole that so desperately did _not_ want to give out water. He gripped the small flashlight with his gloved hand and sighed through his nose, peering into the tiny hole. Then, all of a sudden, the water finally decided to come out and splash on to his face. Hating water, the blue hedgehog squirmed and let out a yelp, moving his head to the side so no more water would get on to his face. However, once he made that movement, his head hit one of the pipes underneath the sink and he yelped again, bringing a free hand to his now throbbing head.

Whilst he did this, a pink hedgehog wandered into the kitchen, curious about the noises she heard that came from her husband. She put on a smile, walking over to him and asked, "You fixed it yet?"

"Uh…" The blue hedgehog rubbed his head, looking up at her from underneath the sink, lying down on his back. "Just a couple more minutes."

The pink hedgehog climbed on to the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen, sitting down and laughing at him in amusement. "You said that an hour ago." She pointed out through her laughter.

The blue hedgehog used the back of his hand to wipe the water from his face, sighing, "I promised to make you dinner, right?"

Instantly the pink hedgehog nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm making you gourmet dinner," replied the blue hedgehog, moving his green eyes to look at her. "Trust me. It'll be worth the wait."

The pink hedgehog pursed her lips and looked down at her wrist, pretending that there was a watch there or something. She looked back at her boyfriend and saw that he was getting back to work on fixing the sink. A grin spread across her muzzle and she hopped off of the counter, easily getting between his legs.

"Surrender." She said simply.

The blue hedgehog stopped what he was doing and sat up, confused. "Hmm?"

"Surrender to the wonders of takeout, Sonic." The pink hedgehog talked again, holding up a piece of paper with words on it.

The blue hedgehog, Sonic, looked at it. "Oh."

After a moment, he said, "I knew this was coming, Amy."

The pink hedgehog, Amy, started giggling once he said that. "'Cause when your fingers dial those seven little numbers, it really turns me on." She said in a very playful tone, bursting out in more giggles afterwards.

Sonic started chuckling while shaking his head. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Amy laughed some more before saying, "Yeah."

Then, naturally, the two of them kissed. They immediately deepened the kiss and was about to go further, but there was the sound of the doorbell buzzing loudly and annoyingly.

Amy pulled back, breaking the kiss. She stared at Sonic for a few seconds before saying, "Wow. You are fast."

Sonic had no comment. However, he got up and went to the door of their little apartment. He opened the door and looked around, seeing no one. But, when he looked downwards, he saw a package wrapped in brown paper on the ground. He saw three words written in cursive on the package, which said, _Sonic the Hedgehog_.

"That's weird…" Sonic muttered, stepping out halfway, peering down the long hallway with his eyes to see if the sender was still around. Strangely enough, nobody was there.

The green eyed hedgehog shrugged before reaching down, grabbing the big, rectangular package. As he reentered his apartment that he shared with Amy Rose, Amy started making her way towards him, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Who was it?" She questioned.

Sonic kicked the door closed with his foot and carried the big package over to a table, setting it down. "I don't know," He answered. He put his hands on his hips as Amy stood beside him. Sonic started looking around at the package, searching for the name of the person who sent it. "It doesn't even say where it's from."

Amy turned her head to look at him, grinning. "Well, there's one way to find out." She said.

Then, as one, they both began tearing apart the package, taking the wrapper off of it and untying the strings. When they finished they were greeted with a small, black casket. Sonic flipped it open and there was a freaky looking dummy lying there in a splash of red fabric. The dummy wore a red tie and a black suit. Its eyes were big and an eerie blue. It smiled up at them lifelessly, creepily.

Amy put one hand on her hip as she examined the dummy. Then, with a playful grin, she turned to look at Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, you adopted us a baby." She reached over, putting her arms around him and grinning even more.

Sonic shook his head, looking at the dummy. "A baby? Have you seen this thing?" He gestured towards the ugly dummy in the casket.

Amy pulled away from him, laughing a little. "Well, who would send you a doll?"

Sonic pointed at the doll with a gloved finger. "I have no idea." He then grabbed the ripped up pieces of wrappers that covered the casket, still looking for a sender's name.

As Amy picked up the dummy from the casket, Sonic said, "There's no card, no note."

Amy brought her face closer to the dummy's, _really_ looking at his eyes this time, noticing that the eyes looked kind of real. "His eyes look so real." She commented. She reached into the back of the dummy, grabbing the controls and making his eyes move.

Sonic turned his head, looking.

Amy raised the dummy and smirked, moving the doll's mouth and speaking in a high pitched voice, masquerading as the dummy's voice. "I don't know about you, but Amy's hungry for Chinese."

Sonic, playing along, leaned forward and spoke to the dummy, "I think my wife's gone crazy."

Amy suddenly put on a smile and thought of something. "Oh, my gosh! This reminds me of that poem from when we were kids."

Baffled, Sonic turned to look at her. "What poem?"

"You remember. Come on." Amy said, gazing at her blue husband.

When Sonic continued to look perplexed, Amy continued on, "That old ghost story about the woman who had all those dolls."

Sonic fully turned around to face her, still wondering what she was talking about.

Amy glanced at the doll in her hands before saying, "_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only dolls…"_

Sonic moved his eyes to look at the dummy, frowning in contemplation.

"And something, something scary," Amy muttered while shaking her head, smiling a little. "Something, something…Boo!" She suddenly exclaimed, putting the dummy right in the blue hedgehog's face.

Sonic was unfazed by this, giving her a look that said 'really?'.

Amy burst out laughing at the look he gave her.

"I think you're having just a little too much fun there, Ames." Sonic said with a small chuckle, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, baby, I won't let the scary dummy hurt you." Amy told him, still sounding rather playful.

"Thank you. Thank you." Sonic grinned just as playfully. Then he watched as Amy sat the doll on to the casket. She shifted the doll with her dainty hands and got him into a good and comfortable position.

Amy stood back to stand beside Sonic, the both of them staring at the dummy that stared right back at them. Sonic crossed his arms over his chest while Amy pushed some bangs out of her eyes, placing one hand on to her hip, smiling. Sonic really had to admit, the doll looked creepy.

"_Still, I wonder who sent the thing…"_ Sonic thought to himself, still gazing at the doll before them.

Suddenly, without any explanation, the doll's mouth smacked open.

The smile vanished from Amy's face and she turned her head to look at Sonic, eyes a little wide. Sonic looked at her too, wonderingly.

"Well…that was…weird." Sonic muttered after a long moment, looking back at the doll with his mouth wide open.

"Freaky too." Amy added.

Sonic suddenly clapped his hands and turned to look at his pink hedgehog wife. "Well, I'm off to go get your Chinese food, Ames! Plus, I just feel like going for a run!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I knew you were just itching to start running!"

"Of course," Sonic smirked and then leaned forward, planting a kiss on her nose. "I'll be back in a sonic second! That is…if the food doesn't take so long!" He said before dashing out of the apartment quickly, using his supersonic speed.

"Bye!" Amy exclaimed, but knew it went unheard.

**[SONIC]**

Sonic the Hedgehog made his way out of the apartment building in less than two seconds. He sped outside and was immediately repulsed when he felt raindrops hit him in the head. As he ran, he looked upwards, seeing that it was raining heavily.

"Man, this is so un-cool!" Sonic complained as he speeded across the streets, zipping past cars and going in between them, careful not to hit any of them. People barely saw him because he was going so fast.

He ran for a little bit longer before finding a place called _Ka Ka Lucky Seafood BBQ Restaurant_, which was a Chinese restaurant. Sonic grinned and went on in, ready to order.

**[AMY]**

Amy whistled as she put some tea on the stove in the kitchen. Her whistling turned into a hum as she hummed along with the music that was playing from a stereo somewhere in the little apartment. Amy then sauntered out of the kitchen and grabbed the dummy, heading on into her and Sonic's room. She sat the doll on to their bed.

"If you get Sonic to scream," She was telling the doll. "I'll make sure you get seven minutes in heaven with my old Barbie. Deal?"

Silence.

Amy grinned and said in a high pitched voice, imitating the dummy, "Yes, Amy."

After a moment, Amy laughed and shook her head. "Gosh, I'm such a loser." She got up and then went to the closet. She turned the light on inside and was about to grab something, but she heard something. It sounded like breathing.

Amy turned around to look at the dummy on the bed. She saw that his head was facing her. She frowned in confusion before walking over. Amy got a pillow and put it behind the dummy's back so he would sit up straighter. After that she pulled a white sheet over him.

"Sonic's really gonna get a scare." Amy told herself with a smirk before grabbing a small blanket, walking over to a mirror. She slipped the blanket underneath her dress and pretended to be pregnant. She smiled to herself.

Suddenly, the music that had been playing started distorting and coming to a complete stop, silencing.

The pink hedgehog frowned, her smile dispersing. She let the blanket drop and walked out of the room, looking towards a clock on the wall, listening to its ticking. That became silenced too, but it was still moving.

The kettle began screaming. Amy moved her gaze over there and watched the steam come out of it. That became silenced too, but the steam was still spraying out of it.

Amy began to hear laughter, the laughter of a child.

Scared, Amy turned around, facing her and Sonic's room. It had gotten dark in there; the lights had been turned out. She numbly and slowly wended into the room, staring at the sheet that was covering the dummy on the bed.

When Amy reached her destination, she began to reach a gloved hand towards the dummy underneath the sheet. However, right when she was about to touch it, something awful happened.

The sheet flew off and chaos ensued. Something was attacking her, hurting her. The sheet flew everywhere and Amy started screaming in terror and in pain. Before she knew it, she was being sent into the air. Amy crashed into the ground outside the room with the sheet covering her entire body.

Groaning and gasping, Amy tried to breathe. She started dragging herself on the ground, the sheet slipping off of her. Amy had never felt this much pain in her life. She didn't know what happened, didn't know _what_ exactly was hurting. She began to spit up blood, letting it splash all over the floor.

Finally, she turned around slowly, back towards the room, gasping and breathing heavily, blood slowly seeping from her mouth. Once she did, she soon regretted it.

A terrifying scream ripped through her throat and blasted out of her mouth as she was dragged into the room.

**[SONIC]**

Sonic zipped on into the apartment building, holding the bag of Chinese food and a rose that he had gotten for Amy. He stopped for a moment, shaking out the rain water in his blue quills. When he was satisfied, he grinned and started dashed up the stairs to his and Amy's room.

He reached the door and took out the keys to his apartment, inserting it into the lock and opening the door. Right when he came in, he heard music playing loudly in the background and could hear the kettle whistling.

Sonic frowned in perplexity, hurrying on to the kitchen. "Baby, I'm back!" He called out. He got to the kitchen in no time and sat the bag of Chinese food and the rose on to the kitchen counter. The blue hedgehog looked over at the kettle on the stove and reached for it, he grabbed the handle, and, because he was wearing gloves, didn't feel the heat at first. When he did, he let go and jumped back with a hiss.

Sonic went into a cabinet and pulled out a cloth, using that to grab the handle of the kettle and take it off of the stove. "Amy! What are you trying to do? Burn the place down?" He yelled out, shocked that Amy would leave the kettle on like that.

He didn't get an answer.

Sonic turned off the stove and carelessly tossed the cloth on to the countertop as the kettle settled down into quietness. He reached into a fridge that was nearby. "Ames!" He raised his voice again, hoping to get a reply that time.

Still, he didn't hear her.

Sonic frowned and shrugged, glancing at the bag of Chinese food and the rose on top of the countertop, grabbing something from the fridge. "Oh, Amy…" He called out in a playful manner.

"_I'm in here._"

Sonic had just gotten a bottle of wine out of the fridge and was sitting it on to the countertop when he heard Amy's voice. He stopped his movements and looked towards his and Amy's room. He thought about it for a moment before smirking and putting the rose into his mouth, catching it between his teeth.

"Dinner in bed again." He muttered, grabbing the bag of Chinese food with one hand and keeping his hold on the bottle of wine with his other.

Sonic started humming, carefree and happy as he made his way towards his and Amy's room. Halfway there to the room, Sonic almost slipped on something wet on the floor. He slowed down and frowned, trying to see what it was. Sonic parted his lips, letting the rose fall from his mouth. He put the bag of Chinese food into his left with the bottle of wine. Next, he turned on the lights.

He did not like what he saw.

Heart hammering in his chest, Sonic's eyes widened as he stared at the blood on the floor. "Amy!" He exclaimed, concerned and uneasy. He tried not to panic. What happened? Why was there blood on the floor? Was it her blood? Was she okay?

"_Yes, Sonic_?" came Amy's voice from the room.

Not noticing how strange and eerie it sounded, Sonic sat down the bag of food and the bottle of wine, gesturing towards the floor as if Amy could see him do the movement. "What's going on?" He asked, still concerned and worried.

Outside, lightning struck the sky, lighting up the dark parts of the apartment place.

Sonic looked towards his and Amy's room, still uneasy about all of this. He heard Amy's voice again, but it really sounded strange this time, like there was another voice talking with her, simultaneously.

"_I have a surprise for you, Sonic…_"

Sweating and nervous, Sonic stepped over to the room, avoiding all of the blood. He gently pushed open the door to the room, looking into the darkness. Sonic lifted his gloved hand to the wall, flipping the light switch. Immediately he looked towards the bed, seeing something sitting on the bed but with a sheet over it.

Sonic swallowed hard when he saw a patch of blood forming on the front of the sheet. After that, he began to hear Amy's laughter coming from underneath the white sheet.

Thinking Amy was just messing with him, Sonic said harshly and uneasily, "Amy, this is not funny!"

Then everything went quiet.

Sonic made his way over to the bed slowly, numbly, but also cautiously. Hand shaking, Sonic reached over and grabbed the end of the white sheet. He jerked it off and was shocked, repulsed, and filled with remorse and horror at what he saw.

Amy sat there on the bed lifelessly. Her mouth was open, so much that it was incredibly abnormal. Her tongue was missing and her eyes were rolled upwards, blood seeping out of her now huge, open mouth. Amy's hands were in the air in odd angles, like a statue or something. It was truly horrific.

Sonic stumbled back, gasping and bumping into furniture. He was unaware that his foot collided with the dummy on the ground. He was too shocked, too in disbelief at what he was just witnessing.


End file.
